In this project the steps involved in the synthesis and degradation of messenger RNA and its precursors will be elucidated. The mechanism employed by the cell in exercising control at key steps in mRNA metabolism will be studied. Experiments to devise methods for inhibiting or activating these processes in order to manipulate cell growth are anticipated.